It Changed Everything
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray have lusted and crushed on each other for months. The problem was everyone just assumed Kurt was gay while the reality was he was bi with a strong desire for the blonde cheerio. A night of studying brings the desire to a boiling point and leads to sex and feelings neither knew they could experience before.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first straight Kurt Hummel fic! It also has plenty of smut and it just came to me. The pairing is Kurt/Quinn. Basically takes place after Brittney Spears sex riot. No Blaine/Warbles at all in this fic and no songs. Hope you enjoy please remember to leave a review!**

 **IT CHANGED EVERYTHING (CH.1: Hate Labels)**

Kurt Hummel stood outside Quinn Fabray's house desperately trying to hide his boner. It had been several hours since the so called Brittney Spears Sex Riot dubbed by Sue and Kurt couldn't stop picturing Quinn in all her poses. As he maneuvered his painful cock down the door opened and Judy Fabray answered with a warm smile at the attractive young man on her door step.

"Hello you must be Kurt." Judy said while allowing the boy inside

"Yes Mrs. Fabray I am, it's lovely to meet you." Kurt replied with charm and respect, sure he had seen the woman before Quinn had Beth but he hadn't actually met her.

"Same, Quinn tells me nothing but good things about you and please call me Judy." The woman replied with a laugh. The information the woman gave him made him curious just how much Quinn had said. Did she think about him a lot? Realizing the woman was staring at him with a smirk he quickly spoke to cover his thoughts.

"I'm glad to hear that, where is Quinn?" Kurt asked but before the woman could speak her daughter's voice was answering from above him.

"Right here, you ready to study?" Quinn asked getting the brunette boy to stare up in amazement at the beautiful girl walking down the stairs towards him. Judy simply smiled at she saw the chemistry between the two of them, sure Quinn had told her mother that Kurt was gay, but a few looks she had caught between the two during times she had to pick Quinn up made the woman think otherwise. Either way she was fine with them being friends, unlike her husband she had never had a problem with gay people, her brother Ethan was gay himself and had a beautiful family. While her husband never forbids Ethan's presence in Judy's life, he made sure to make homophobic remarks until the siblings only met while Russel was away. That changed the day she kicked her cheating husband out and got her best friend and brother back.

"Mom, you okay?" Quinn asked as she stared at her mother along with Kurt both confused looks on their faces

"Yes I am fine, actually I think I am going to go see your uncle Ethan, your uncle Marcus is away and Ethan's desire to have six kids is becoming more of a challenge when there's only one of them." She said with a laugh before kissing her daughter on the cheek and moving towards the kitchen to collect her keys. Kurt watched the woman leave until Quinn was talking again.

"So that was my mom." She replied with a laugh that Kurt collected in his memory, there was no doubt it was one of his favorite sounds.

"She's very nice, you look beautiful as always by the way," Kurt responded while making sure to look the girl up and down with lust, not realizing the effect it was having on Quinn as she did the same to Kurt.

"Well you're fucking hot, so we match."

"Shall we go study?" Kurt asked while hearing the back door close, signaling that they were indeed alone.

"Sure, let's go in the living room." The blonde replied while leading Kurt towards the couch in the living room.

Half an hour had passed and both teens were filled with lust as they went over the notes for their biology test. It often went to them feeling each other bones and naming them but it was clearly a mistake as all it did was turn both of them on. The tension was heavier than either had ever felt and it lead Kurt to a very painful boner while Quinn was trying to stop from getting any wetter than she already was.

The tipping point didn't happen until five minutes later when Quinn's hand accidentally landed on Kurt's dick and felt just how huge and hard it was. Eyes popping open she looked at Kurt in surprise who simply smiled before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Quinn's brain went into overdrive the minute their lips met, the pure passion and lust in it shook her to her core. Lips worked together, and Kurt's tongue dominated hers as he pushed her down onto her back. Their lip battle remained going until they needed air and Kurt had started unbuttoning Quinn's shirt. It was as they separated that Quinn's brain caught up to what was happening as Kurt's lips found her neck making her moan in pleasure.

"Kurt, oh god! What are you doing?" Quinn gasped as Kurt stood and removed his shirt, showing off hard pecs, toned, muscled arms and a hard set of amazing abs. Quinn drooled at the sight before her as Kurt smirked.

"I'm doing what we've both wanted for months, or at least what I've wanted." He replied before leaning down again and removing her shirt before sucking her neck again and working on the removing her bra.

"God that's amazing, but I thought you were gay." Quinn said again with a loud moan

"I hate labels Quinn, you guys all just assumed I was gay because I fucked half the football team, Finn and Puck included, but I've always been bi." Kurt replied as he stopped and pulled back searching Quinn's eyes as he began speaking again.

"I've had sex with a few girls before but never have I ever wanted anyone, guy or girl the way I want you. Tell me you don't feel this between us and I'll stop, otherwise I'm going to take you upstairs and fuck you into your mattress."

Kurt's words flooded Quinn's brain and she knew that he was right. That this was right, and instead of answering she simply pulled him into another deep kiss. They made out like that for a few minutes before he picked the girl up and walked upstairs towards her room, following her directions. Once inside Quinn surprised him by kissing down his chest as she removed his jeans revealing black boxer briefs with a large and thick erection.

"Fuck I've wanted this for so long." Quinn whimpered as she removed her skirt and panties showing to Kurt's extreme pleasure the glistening, shaven pussy he dreamed about for months.

"So have I babe, oh shit!" Kurt moaned as Quinn began sucking Kurt's dick through his briefs before pulling away to smile at him as she stripped them off and stared at the eleven-inch beautiful cock in front of her.

"Jesus it's bigger than Puck and Finn's" She whimpered as she began mother over the head

"Fuck, that's it baby, suck me!" Kurt demanded as she began took his cock into her mouth trying to deep throat it as best she could while gagging.

"Fuck Quinn, choke on my cock!" The boy demanded as he began fucking her face, loving the slurping and gagging sounds the came with the amazing blow job he was receiving. The girl beneath him loving the taste, as well as the feeling of how thick he was on her tongue. She kept going for several minutes before finally Kurt couldn't hold it back anymore and screamed her name while his thick cum filled her mouth. She swallowed and swallowed until every last drip was down her throat, pulling away only when Kurt brought her to her feet and shoved his tongue down her throat. Moaning as the boy began fingering her, she moved against the finger until Kurt pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"Time for me to eat that pussy babe, I won't stop till your juices are flooding mouth." The words sent shivers down her spine as she moaned as the boy laid her on her bed before getting on his knees and pulling her legs apart. Smiling that cocky smile up at the girl, Quinn almost rolled her eyes before his tongue was on her pussy eating it out at an incredible speed.

"Of fuck babe, you're amazing!" Quinn squealed and writhed as the boy's tongue worked its magic. It was no contest Kurt blew Puck's pussy eating out of the water. Kurt's tongue was so strong and thick and worked all the magical places inside the girl leaving her a screaming mess. The boy himself loved it, in fact eating pussy was his favorite thing to do with a girl. Not that fucking a tight pussy wasn't great, but being able to taste her juices and hear her screams made it so much better.

"Kurt, fuck I'm going to cum!" She yelled as her orgasm rushed through her and she began squirting in Kurt's eager mouth, the boy swallowing all that was given to him. Quinn's orgasm was so strong that she didn't notice the boy push her further up the bed before pulling a condom and lube out of his pocket. Smiling Kurt opened the package and wrapped it around his cock before lubing it up. Normally his size would've made him finger the girl beneath him more, but he spent plenty of time working her open with his tongue and fingers and he knew that while it may hurt at first he knew how to work it to turn the pain into immense please in just a few minutes.

"Quinn, I'm going to start entering you, just remember to breathe babe. I'll go slow until you're ready, do you understand?" He asked gently searching the girl's eyes as he spoke. It was then that Quinn noticed not just primal lust in Kurt's eyes but actual caring and love. Could this be more than just fucking? The girl certainly hoped so. The sex so far was amazing but what she wanted more than anything was Kurt Hummel as her boyfriend. Smiling she grabbed his cock and placed it at her entrance before answering.

"Go ahead handsome, I'm ready." She said before moaning at the stretch Kurt's cock made into her pussy. It was so big and thick and sure it hurt, but she wanted this more than anything. Once the boy had managed to get balls deep in the girl both of them were gasping in pleasure and pain. Kurt looked into Quinn's eyes and smiled as he began moving slowly while leaning down and kissing the girl breathless. The pain started to lessen and pleasure took over leaving moans escaping their lips as they continued kissing until finally Quinn wrapped her legs around Kurt's waist pulled back and screamed.

"Fuck baby, just fuck me hard and fast please!" She demanded leaving Kurt staring for a moment before doing just that. Both moaning at the insane pleasure of Kurt's cock pounding into Quinn and Quinn's pussy clenching around the massive dick inside her.

"Fuck you feel so fucking good! Take my cock!" Kurt screamed as their flesh slapped together and the bed began moving with each thrust. Quinn couldn't form any words, she could only scream and moan as the cock inside her ravished her pussy. They continued like this for several more minutes until both Kurt and Quinn reached their orgasm together. Both screamed each other's names as Quinn squirted all over Kurt and Kurt exploded into the condom.

As they allowed all the pleasure to drain from their bodies, they simply smiled as Kurt pulled out, removed the condom and threw it away before joining Quinn back on the bed. He quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her again until pulling back and laughing.

"Fuck that was amazing." Kurt whispered as Quinn laid her head against his toned chest, it was as they began falling asleep that Quinn needed confirmation on what just happened between them.

"Kurt what was this to you?" She asked looking up into the gorgeous boy's eyes

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Was this just sex to you or was it more?" Her question made Kurt stare into her eyes as he spoke, making sure she saw the sincerity in his words.

"Quinn the sex was amazing, but I want more. I have for months, I want you as my girlfriend but only if that's what you want, so tell me what does this mean for you?" Quinn didn't think twice before answering with a blissed out smile.

"It means I have a new hot, amazing in bed boyfriend is what it means." She replied making both laugh with joy before kissing softly and falling asleep in each other's arms. They knew New Directions would be shocked but they didn't care they had each other.

 **AN: Okay guys there is chapter 1! So what did you think? I am updating all my fics this month so chapter 2 won't be up till after New Year's. There will be about 16 chapters in this fic with lots of smut so please enjoy! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys I'm finally back! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with real life and my other fics. Anyway chapter 3 will be out between the beginning and middle of next month. Please remember to leave me some awesome reviews!**

 **IT CHANGED EVERYTHING (CH.2: Breaking The News)**

Amazing that was the only word to describe the feeling rushing through Quinn Fabray's veins. She had just gotten to school to find Kurt waiting for her in the parking lot. Smiling as she walked towards him the boy caught her off guard when he pulled her into a very sexual kiss right in front of several of the Glee clubbers getting shouts of surprise thrown in their ears. Pulling away it wasn't even seconds later that they found Mercedes pushing her way through and staring them both down.

"Want to explain that to the rest of us?" She asked while the rest of their friends continued to stare in shock

"It's simple, we're dating and I'm bi always have been so deal with it." With that said Kurt grabbed Quinn's hand and walked her towards their first class. Sitting her down right next to him, she smiled at the warm feeling that filled her heart.

She finally had a boy who was willing to fight for her and didn't care what others thought. It was funny how much shit the rest of the guys gave Kurt about needing to be more manly. In truth he was more of a man than the rest of them combined. The day flew by and while their friends continued to demand answers they got only the simple truth before Kurt was walking Kurt to her car and telling her to meet him at his house.

The drive went quickly as she pulled into the drive behind Kurt and getting out. She had barely stepped all the way out before Kurt was slamming her against the car and kissing her for dear life. Moaning in surprise she quickly returned the kiss with just as much passion. Somehow as their lips collided Kurt had maneuvered them through the front door and once it was closed he quickly shoved his hand into his Cheerio skirt making the girl moan in pleasure.

"That's right babe, scream for me, I've been wanting this all day you make me so hard." He groaned as he sucked on his neck making sure to bite down at the pressure point bringing pleasure coursing through the girl's veins

"Fuck Kurt, you get me so wet." She moaned as one of his fingers found its way against her clit

"I do? Well let's see just how wet you get." He said with a lustful smile before going down on his knees and removing her skirt and panties before diving in to her pussy face first.

"FUCK BABY!" She screamed as soon as his tongue was slurping its way through her pussy. Kurt made sure to swallow every drop that filled his mouth while removing his shirt, pants and briefs leaving his thick cock hard for Quinn's pleasure. Not being able to wait after licking and stretching her for five minutes he quickly stood up and maneuvered his cock between her folds before slamming in with strength Quinn didn't know he had making her scream in pleasure.

"Fuck baby I love your cock!" She screamed as Kurt began pounding into her, hitting in all the right places with each thrust

"Like that babe? Fucking take me." Kurt growled before turning her over and wrapping her legs around his waist before continuing his intense thrusts while taking one of her nipples in his mouth. The rhythm continued for several minutes before both of them came shouting each other names at their sweet release.

"Fuck I love you." Kurt whispered before bringing Quinn into a sweet and tender kiss, pulling back the girl smiled at the boy who held her tightly in his arms, with a loving smile.

"I love you too." She replied before finally getting him laying on her bed, once again they found themselves in each other's arms. Nothing but love could be felt between them and it was amazing, totally amazing.

The week passed quickly and it seemed each new day brought acceptance from different Glee club members with Mercedes being the last on Friday, though she through a glare at Quinn. The blonde girl rolled her eyes knowing Mercedes still had a crush on Kurt and she felt betrayed with Quinn dating Kurt. Too fucking bad, the sex was AMAZING and the love and romance was even sweeter. This was the happiest she had been in a long time and she would fight for Kurt if she needed to.

Kurt introduced Quinn to Burt and Carole Friday night and the dinner couldn't have gone better. Both of them accepted the relationship and truly seemed interested in getting to know Quinn better. Sure Burt had met Quinn at Regionals and Carole had known her through the terror she put Finn through neither seemed like they hated her for past mistakes, it was a great feeling.

After dinner Kurt pulled her down in the basement and ate her out six times straight before fucking her into the mattress all night. Saturday morning was a bit awkward aa she ran into Finn on her way to the kitchen early that morning. The taller boy just stared before starting to walk away before turning and addressing her.

"Quinn?"

"Yes Finn?" She asked staring the boy down

"Don't hurt him, he's been through enough, just don't hurt him please." Finn whispered with sincerity it actually made warmth spread through Quinn's heart at Finn's protective behavior

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him Finn, this isn't a fling this is love." She told him with a smile one that Finn returned seconds later

"Well then I am glad for you guys. You guys coming to Santana's party tonight?" Finn asked

"Kurt says yes, so I guess we are, you?"

"Yeah I am bringing Rachel." Finn said rubbing his neck nervously

"Finn it's okay to move on, I did, I hope she makes you happy." With that Quinn grabbed some food from the counter where Carole had left it and walked back downstairs.

Hours later music blared through Santana's speaker and Quinn watched with barely concealed rage as Emily Winters the biggest whore on the squad shamelessly flirted with Kurt who only smiled as he took shots of tequila with Brittany. She was about to let it go before the whore had the nerve to grab Kurt's butt and squeezed. Not being able to hold back anymore she stormed over and pushed Emily away from an uncomfortable Kurt.

"What the fuck?!" Emily roared as she stood and glared at Quinn who glared back

"Keep your fucking hands off my boyfriend!" Quinn growled at the other girl who simply rolled her eyes before turning to Kurt with lust in her eyes

"Not my fault he's super-hot, I mean shit who knew he was hiding THAT BODY under all those layers:" Emily purred before tracing Kurt's shirt that showed off his amazing pecs and abs. Quinn had enough before grabbing the girls hand and making her face her

"I'll only say this once, keep your slutty hands off my boyfriend." Quinn warned before she was being dragged away from the angry girl. The arm around her belonged to Kurt and she stayed quiet as her lead her outside before polling her into a passionate kiss that stole her breath away and replaced her anger with lust. The kiss continued until Quinn pulled back needing air, and looked up at her smiling boyfriend

"I'm yours Quinn, only yours don't ever doubt that."

With that said she was once again pulled into a deep kiss that said everything her boyfriend had said before. She could feel how sincere he was and it brought joy to her heart knowing no matter who came along Kurt would always be hers.

 **AN: Alright guys there is chapter 2! What are you thinking? I am working on several fics at once so please leave me some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guy's sorry I was away so long! I have had major drama this summer, my laptop broke and it took them four weeks to fix it. Plus, my mother had a hip replacement, my brother has stage 4 Kidney Failure and needs a transplant, and Trump won the election. These things have caused utter devastation on my part so I haven't been motivated to update. You need to be patient with me if I am lucky I can update once a month, please be patient and leave reviews.**

 **IT CHANGED EVERYTHING (CH.3: Found My Missing Puzzle Piece)**

Like with everything, time moved quickly and before anyone realized three weeks had flown by. To Quinn Fabray it had been the best three weeks of her life. She had an amazing boyfriend who was capable of not only giving her the emotional support she craved but her could pull multiple orgasms out of her, and he did it often. Not to mention there wasn't any drama in New Directions which while odd, she welcomed and she walked through the school in total harmony. That was until Sue Sylvester pulled her from her state of calm and brought her back into the drama that surrounded her life.

"Listen here Q, I like you. I love my sweet, sweet porcelain and while you may have flipped the script of his sexuality you better not do anything that will hurt him or I'll pull out my file of possible life ruining rumors I've created about you." The cheerio captain ended her rant with her signature glare before storming off. Quinn watched the woman storm off until a voice behind her made her jump and turn quickly.

"What the fuck was that about?" Kurt asked with a smile making Quinn's face burst into a smile of pure joy

"Just Sue being Sue. She's doesn't want me to hurt you." She explained as her smile grew when Kurt pulled her into his space and leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. While the kiss was filled with passion it was rather kiss as they were at school. Pulling back Kurt pulled her into his side and started walking her towards his locker.

"Like you would, by the way you're coming over, tonight right?" He asked with a devious smile. Quinn smiled back knowing it was Friday and that Burt and Carole were out of town, giving the couple plenty of space to have crazy amount of sex. Well that was if Finn didn't bother them, Quinn really could care less actually if he heard them she was to happy, to in love to care anymore.

"Yes, mom thinks I am staying at Santana's this weekend so I can stay till Sunday night." Kurt beamed at the news before a voice called out to the couple bringing unwanted attention and a scowl on Quinn's face.

"Hey Kurt, looking even hotter than you usually do." Emily said as she passed them, Kurt quickly grabbed Quinn before she made a move to slap the other girl

"Leave it, she's not worth it." He whispered as he turned to his locker, opened it, and grabbed his Calculus book before closing the locker and turned back to his girlfriend who still looked upset.

"Quinn, I love you, she's nothing." Kurt said making sure his girlfriend's eyes met his, sighing she quickly pulled her boyfriend into her arms and held him tight

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, the thought of losing you terrifies me. I know you don't have any interest in that whore but just the idea that it could've happened with Finn or Puck" Kurt quickly cut her off

"I'm not Finn or Puck, don't even compare me to them." He replied

"I know you're not, you're so much better than they could ever hope to be. Kurt you're it for me, and I feel so stupid for not seeing your way before any of this." Quinn confessed a bit of shame in her eyes, lifting her head he brought her into another kiss this one more tender while still holding the passion that seemed to flow between them.

When they pulled apart he held her against him.

"We were blind to each other, we aren't anymore that's the important thing you're it for me as well Quinn. Never doubt that." Quinn looked up and smiled at Kurt

"I know that." With that said the bell rang and they both headed to their classes, thankful they had most of them together.

The day flew by and before either realized it they were walking out of the school and towards their cars.

"You're just going to follow me, home right?" Kurt asked as he stopped before getting inside his car

"Yep, got my stuff with me let's go." Quinn replied getting a wide grin from her boyfriend, minutes later he was pulling Quinn through his bed room door and slamming it closed, locking it he turned to his girlfriend who immediately jumped him. Lips crashed together as they began ripping each other's clothes off.

Thirty minutes later they lay in bed panting from the extreme orgasms they gave each other. As both clung to consciousness the feeling of being complete filled their veins, and neither ever wanted to be without that feeling, ever.

 **AN: So, this was kind of short but that's all I have for right now. Please leave me some reviews guys!**


End file.
